Jardin Secreto
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Cuando dos clases sociales chocan ¿Habra oportunidad para el amor?
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara. La trama tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana Jardín secreto.**

**Si ven los capítulos cambiaron porque tengo Beta yay y ella es: Pichi, gracias chica. **

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Prefacio:

El accidental encuentro donde Edward Cullen, un arrogante y excéntrico hombre, confunde a Bella Swan, una pobre y humilde doble de acción, con la actriz Tanya Denali, marca el inicio de una tensa y reñida relación, mientras Edward intenta ocultar su creciente atracción hacia Bella, que le confunde y le da un vuelco a su vida.

Para complicar más el asunto, una extraña secuencia de eventos hace que intercambien de cuerpos, con lo cual Edward ve que realmente está enamorado de Bella y ella, poco a poco, va dándose cuenta de que un amor también nace en ella.


	2. Chapter 1: Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara. La trama tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana Jardín secreto.**

**Ok, algunas cosas no van a hacer iguales a la novela original, pero espero que les guste :)**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 1: Edward Cullen**

**EPOV**

Mi vida se resumía en una sola palabra: perfecta. Desde que nací, todo lo que yo quisiera siempre estaba a mi alcance y, 34 años después, mi vida seguía siendo perfecta; era un exitoso y codiciado ejecutivo.

Mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa, siempre tenía que pasar por la casa de mi molesto primo, Emmett, más conocido como «Bear», que me resultaba un nombre artístico realmente estúpido, pero eso no era algo que me importara. Cuando logré divisarlo estaba besando apasionadamente a una de sus conquistas; era una rubia despampanante. Inmediatamente aceleré, ya que sus demostraciones de afecto me tenían sin cuidado.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar me bajé de mi más preciado auto, un Volvo plateado. Decidí arreglarme un poco ya que tenía una cita para buscar a una esposa.

Cuando ya estaba preparándome para irme, Emmett apareció, pensaba evitarlo pero no me quedó más remedio que escucharlo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Te daré todo lo que quieras pero, por favor, ayúdame. —Me rogó.

— ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme que yo no tenga? —le dije.

—Te dejaré de molestar por todo un mes —me propuso.

—Dos meses y tenemos un trato… ¿Qué clase de favor necesitas? —le pregunté.

—Necesito que vayas a este lugar —dijo enseñándome la dirección que había en un papel—, y preguntes por Tanya Denali. Ya te enviaré el lugar a donde tienes que llevarla.

—Un momento, ¿esta no es la chica con la que estuviste envuelto en problemas por unas fotografías? —dije carcajeándome.

—Cállate y ayúdame —respondió enojado.

—Pero debes esperar, porque tengo una cita.

—¿Quién tiene el privilegio? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Mmmm… creo que se llama Rosalie Hale —contesté recordando el nombre de la chica.

Extrañamente el rostro de Emmett se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, me advirtió que no olvidara el favor y salió rápidamente de modo extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la exposición de arte donde sería mi cita vi a una hermosa mujer rubia, de piel blanca y ojos azules como el hielo.

La cita se desarrolló tranquilamente, además, resultó ser que ella era cliente VIP del Centro Comercial. Parecía un buen prospecto de esposa, pero tenía que resolver el problema de Emmett.

El lugar al que me había indicado ir, era un set de filmación. Cuando le pregunté al director dónde podía hallar a Tanya, ya que yo no la reconocía, me indicó hacia una mujer y se alejó mientras yo me le acercaba con paso decidido.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

**Ok ojala les guste**

**Especial saludo a Banny Cullen Masen gracias por poner mi ff en alertas :)**

**y también a Mia Cullen ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**También discúlpenme si quedo muy corto, soy nueva en esto**

**Si quieren dejen Review, no soy exigente.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lastimosamente los personajes y locaciones son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara. La trama, tristemente tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana "Jardín secreto", pero algunas cosas no van a ser iguales a la novela original porque, no sé, no quiero que quede igual, jaajaja.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 2: **

**ROSALIE POV**

Después de mi cita con Edward Cullen, sentía que sí podría haber oportunidad para casarme con él, así que con energía me dirigí al Centro Comercial, del cual era cliente VIP, para reunirme con Kate a tomar el té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces, ¿sí piensas casarte con él? —me preguntó.

—Seguramente —dije.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que descubra lo tuyo con _Bear_?*

—No hay necesidad. Además, si me caso con él, todo lo que ves aquí será mío.

Mientras tomábamos el té una extraña mujer apareció por la puerta. Lucía completamente desarreglada, algo estaba mal, todas las mujeres que se hallaban tomando el té se alertaron y era obvio, ¿qué hacía esa clase de mujer aquí?

Decidí enfrentarla. Cuando una empleada fue a servirle café fui directo a ella.

—Camarera, quería saber si en este lugar se aseguran de que las personas que vienen sean clientes VIP y gasten más de 100 millones anuales.

—Por supuesto, señorita —me respondió confundida.

—No me revisaron —señalé.

—Todos saben quién es usted, señorita —dijo aún más confundida.

—Habla de mí, olvídalo —dijo la desarreglada a la camarera—. De todos modos ya me iba, dame las llaves. Gracias por el café.

Estaba tan enojada que decidí ser dura con esa empleada y que la desarreglada me escuchara.

—Nosotras gastamos nuestro dinero y a ella le das café… ¿Cómo te llamas?

¡Ah! ya me encargaría de que la despidieran.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento —dijo. Pero le quite la placa que tenía su nombre, ya me encargaría de que la despidieran.

**BELLA POV**

¡Argh! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que suceder algo malo?... y ahora, por mi culpa, sacarían a Alice de su trabajo.

Cuando me dispuse a 'hablar' con la 'señorita', Alice me tomó del brazo y me dijo—: No causes más problemas, tiene muchas influencias.

—Recuperaré tu placa —le aseguré.

—No causes más problemas, solo tendré que disculparme con esa clienta. Déjame a mí, yo lo arreglaré.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué siempre tenemos que disculparnos? —le dije enojada y me fui.

Al salir del Centro Comercial vi a la 'señorita', y cuando me disponía a decirle lo de la placa, a la muchacha que iba con ella, le robaron su bolso. Comenzó a gritar y a decirle a la mujer que se hallaba a un lado de ella, con un bebé, que era culpable y que había sido una trampa.

Yo, como no soy mala persona, decidí ir a rescatar su bolso. Tomé mi bicicleta y perseguí al auto que lo había recogido, di vueltas por todos lados.

Cuando los rodee, todo ocurrió como en una película de acción, golpeé a 5 hombres y recogí él bolso. Después, fui de nuevo a donde se hallaban y les entregué el bolso. La 'señorita' rubia, como decidí llamarla, dijo:

—Revisa si tienes todo.

Completamente enojada le respondí: —Encontré el bolso de tu amiga, deja de molestar a la mía, ¿entendido? Dame su placa.

—No la tengo —dijo desinteresadamente—, la arrojé en el bote de basura de allá.

Eso colmó mi paciencia, la tomé de la camisa y le advertí:—Si tú lo botaste ahí, lo tendrás que recoger. —Así que admitió que no lo había tirado y le hice entregármelo. Cuando me iba juré escucharla decir '¿quién se cree que es?'.Pero nadie se metía con Alice sin tener problemas conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El escenario es mi mundo. Mientras actúo solo soy yo y mi personaje, no hay nada más; eso es lo que me encanta de ser doble de cine, no hay límites. Aunque, a veces duele, como ahora.

Cuando practicaba con Tanya me había herido y tenido problemas con el director de la película. Entonces, el director del Centro donde yo trabajaba, que era Jacob, al ver que me lastimé, dijo que nos íbamos inmediatamente, pero eso ocurría mucho y yo quería seguir trabajando, así que fui a hablar con el director de la película, el cual me ignoró.

Iba caminando distraídamente para buscar a Jacob cuando lo vi.

***Nombre artístico de Emmet.**

**Ok ojala les guste, ya apareció Bella… ¡YAY! y pues, este no me quedó tan corto, creo. También se vio a Alice y, tranquilos, Rose no va a ser tan mala en esta historia, pero hay alguien que sí va a ser muy mala y ustedes ni se la imaginarían así.**

**Ok, ok… como soy nueva, no pido review pero bueno me harían feliz si lo hicieran.**

**DanielaCullenMasenSwan**


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara porque sino Edward seria mio y no de Bella Jjajaja. la trama tampoco es mia, se basa en la novela coreana Jardin secreto.

Pero sabes que hay cosas que le cambio ;)

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 3: Confusión**

**BELLA POV**

Un hombre joven se me acercó, era guapo, de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos misteriosamente verdes y un cabello color bronce revuelto.

— ¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Conoce a _Bear_? —me dijo.

Sí conocía a _Bear,_ era su admiradora y lo había conocido en un set de filmación.

— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté— ¿quién eres?

No me respondió sino que me dijo: —Ven conmigo, _Bear_ quiere verte.

— ¿A mí? —inquirí confundida. No dijo nada y me llevó a su auto.

Cuando me preguntó en el auto en qué hotel había sido, no le entendí muy bien al principio, pero luego recordé que el día que grabé la escena de acción había sido desde un hotel y le di la indicación. Extrañamente le alteró saber que fue en un doceavo piso, ¡qué raro!

Cuando llegamos al hotel, al momento de subir por el ascensor, él nerviosamente se dirigió a mí: —No puedo subir, ¿sabes lo que me dirían si me ven subiendo contigo? Soy una persona muy importante —dijo el muy... idiota.

Lo miré con desdén. Si me iba a tratar así, ¿para que me había traído? No sé qué vio pero sonrió y dijo: —Jamás pensé llegar tan lejos, pero si ves la etiqueta de mi sudadera verás... —y se giró para mostrarme.

Me apresuré a entrar al ascensor y él se volteó mirándome confundido mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entré a la habitación recordé cuando conocí a _Bear_.

_**Flashback**_

—_Hola, tú debes ser la doble de Victoria._

—_Sí —respondí nerviosa agitando mi pie, una mala costumbre que nunca había podido parar._

—_O estás feliz de conocerme o tienes ganas de ir al baño —dijo, solté una risa y le sonreí._

—_Tal vez, ambos —le dije y comenzó a reírse._

_**Fin flashback**_

Sí, había sido lindo haberlo conocido.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —me pregunté.

De pronto llegó el muchacho que me había traído. Lucía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, tomó la botella de agua de mis manos y bebió.

—Ya estoy aquí —me dijo—. Tendremos que quedarnos unas dos horas más en este lugar —agregó incómodo.

— ¿Te incomodo? —le pregunté—. Estoy acostumbrada a estar con hombres.

Lo cual era cierto; en mi trabajo, las luchas casi siempre eran con hombres. Por una extraña razón, él se atragantó con el agua pero después me preguntó que ¿con una estrella como _Bear_, cuánto cobraba?

Le respondí que no importaba realmente si era una estrella, pero que sí se podría cobrar más si era en exteriores. Su cara pasó a una extraña mueca y más aún cuando le dije que cobrábamos más si era en un auto, pero luego agregó: —Claro, a los hombres nos gusta más en los autos.

De pronto, los cables en mi cabeza se conectaron y me di cuenta que no era a mí a la que debía haber traído. Recordé cuando escuché a Tanya peleando por teléfono con alguien, y le pregunté:

—Oye, ¿sabes mi nombre? ¿Sabes a quién esperaba _Bear_?

—Pues sí, a ti, Tanya Denali —respondió confundido.

Me carcajeé y luego le dije:

—¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó enojado—. No podré soportar estar contigo 2 horas.

Tomó su celular y habló: —Emmett tienes que venir ya.

Si mal no recordaba, Emmett era el nombre real de _Bear_. Decidida a arreglar el problema tomé el celular de sus manos y dije: —Oye, tú amiguito se equivocó, yo no... —Pero no terminé de decir nada porque él me arrebató el celular de las manos y colgó.

—No eres Tanya Denali —afirmó. ¡Vaya que se tardó en captarlo!— ¿Quién eres?... y si no eres ella, ¿por qué viniste conmigo? —dijo casi gritando.

—Me preguntaste si conocía a _Bear_ y sí lo conozco —le expliqué.

— ¿Sabes cuánto dinero está en juego? —me cuestionó.

—No es mi problema —le respondí, porque realmente no lo era.

De pronto mi celular sonó, era el director. Tuve que taparle la boca al idiota, el director me dijo que tenía que llegar en 30 minutos si no quería volver a perder el papel y le dije que sí.

Cuando me dispuse a irme él me dijo que no llegaría en 30 minutos y admití que tenía razón, así que le propuse un trato.

—Si me dejas conducir tu auto para llegar a tiempo, te ayudaré a buscar a Tanya.

Pareció dudarlo un momento pero después asintió.

.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Casi nos matas —me gritó cuando llegamos al set.

—No es mi culpa que conduzcas como abuela —dije—. Además, pensé que a los hombres les gustaban las escenas de autos —Le entregué las llaves—. La chica que está vestida como yo es Tanya.

Y sin más, me fui. Ya no tendría que soportar a ese idiota.

**EDWARD POV**

¡Vaya, qué niña tan insolente! Y qué manera de conducir, como una lunática. Aunque, para ser honesto, era una mujer muy hermosa, sin duda, con su largo cabello castaño ondulado y cara de niña. No era la clase de belleza que yo hubiera esperado en una mujer, definitivamente tendría que buscarla después de hablar con Tanya, pero iba a hablar con ella.

YAY, Lo logre bueno ojala les guste ya vieron que se encontraron, ja Edward ya quiere verla *-* jajaj ok, y pues me quedo un poquito más largo, algún día lograre hacer uno muy largo lo se jajaja.

Quería darles gracias a las nuevas chicas oh por Dios cuando me metí a mi Gmail y vi eso casi me pongo a llorar:

_carmen cullen93 ,Gise Cullen de Pattinson ,isa Kathe,_ Gracias chicas por poner mi Fanfic en alertas y ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

DanielaCullenMasenSwan


	5. Chapter 4: Hospital

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara porque sino Edward seria mio y no de Bella Jajajaja. la trama tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana Jardin secreto.

Pero sabes que hay cosas que le cambio ;)

Enjoy it

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 4: Hospital**

_**Anteriormente...**_

_**¡Vaya, qué niña tan insolente! Y qué manera de conducir, como una lunática. Aunque, para ser honesto, era una mujer muy hermosa, sin duda, con su largo cabello castaño ondulado y cara de niña. No era la clase de belleza que yo hubiera esperado en una mujer, definitivamente tendría que buscarla después de hablar con Tanya, pero iba a hablar con ella.**_

**EDWARD POV**

Encontré finalmente a Tanya Denali y resolví el problema de Emmett, quien me llamó y me preguntó sí ya lo había solucionado. Pero todo quedó en segundo plano cuando vi a una interesante chica que hacía una escena de acción, se movía con destreza y habilidad golpeando a todos los hombres mientras su largo cabello se movía al compás. Una imagen encantadora y, afortunadamente, ya no tendría que buscarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Cuando la chica finalmente salió, me acerqué a ella y le dije: —Con que… eres doble.

—Sí, a eso me dedico —me respondió y se giró a entregarle el vestuario a una muchacha que la trató con desdén; dijo algo como 'lo manchaste, idiota'. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que solo pidió disculpas y no reaccionó como a mí me trataba, ¡qué extraño!

— ¿Y sí la encontraste? —me preguntó.

—Sí, gracias a tu ayuda. Lamento que tengas este trabajo por haber perdido la escuela —dije. No sé porqué, pero se enojó y me pateó, y de verdad dolió. Se estaba yendo y yo enojado le grité que tenía que pedirme disculpas pero me callé al instante en el que me di cuenta de que por dónde había caminado había gotas de sangre, estaba herida. Por instinto la tomé del brazo, jalé su chaqueta para darme cuenta de que mis suposiciones eran correctas, pero ella me dijo que me callara.

—Estás loca. Todo este tiempo estuviste herida y no me dijiste nada. Eres estúpida. —Toqué su frente y tenía la temperatura alta—. Además, ¡estás ardiendo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegamos al hospital, salió del auto dispuesta a irse y la tomé de nuevo del brazo. Ella solo me respondió que estaba bien —claro si bien es estar temblando—, así que le dije que realmente ella no me importaba, que solo era mi buena acción del día. Dudó, así que la tomé en brazos hacia el hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica se había quedado dormida finalmente. Decidí observarla, era una muchacha muy simple pero había algo que me atraía a ella. Cuando la veía me di cuenta de que tenía malos sueños ya que su ceño estaba fruncido; no me gustaba verla de ese modo, así que acerqué mi mano a su frente e inmediatamente comenzó a sonreír entre sueños.

—Así te ves mejor —murmuré.

—Pues yo la veo igual —dijo una voz a mi espalda, era Kate— ¿Quién es, tu novia?

—No es nadie —aclaré— es solo una chica que acabo de conocer.

— ¿Así que me llamaste a mí, tu psicóloga, en un fin de semana, solo por una chica que acabas de conocer? Me debes una grande, estaba en una muy buena fiesta —dijo.

De pronto el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, contesté y una masculina voz habló.

— ¿No es este el teléfono de Isabella Swan?

—Con que se llama Isabella Swan, y ¿cuántos años tiene?... porque no se ve muy joven —pregunté a la voz.

— ¿Quién rayos es? —me gritó.

—El que hace las preguntas aquí, soy yo, estúpido. Y si te dijera quién soy, de todos modos no... —Kate me arrebató el teléfono después de decirme que tal vez era un familiar y salió del cuarto.

Miré de nuevo a Isabella y cuando me fijé en sus medias eran de... EMMETT! Enojado se las quité y las arrojé a una bote de basura.

Me fui a contestar el teléfono por un asunto con mi madre después me devolví a ver como estaba.

Cuando la vi de nuevo estaba gritando entre sueños 'LO SIENTO' y al despertar dijo: —Lo siento, señor director. —Cuando volteé a ver, había un hombre musculoso, alto y de piel morena.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que era tan grave? Podrías haber quedado lesionada de por vida o hasta hubieras podido morir —le gritó a Isabella, pero ella solo se disculpaba.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas tanto? —pregunté.

El hombre moreno me miró y exclamó: — ¡Fuiste tú el que contestó el teléfono!

Respondí que sí y le advertí que no me volviera a insultar o conocería a mi abogado.

Isabella trató de levantarse pero casi se cae, alcancé a sostenerla pero me alejó rápidamente y dejo que el hombre musculoso la cargara y salieron del hospital.

Cuando la seguí, iba caminando. ¡Pensaba irse caminando hasta su casa! ¡Qué mujer tan terca!

Me bajé del auto y esperé a que llegará a donde estaba.

— ¿Por qué no tomas un taxi? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué te importa?

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte —le ofrecí.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? —me cuestionó. Pero realmente no lo sabía, solo quería ayudarla.

—Solo porque quiero, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella iba a decir algo, pero una camioneta negra se detuvo y de ella salió Emmett, que me dijo que si quería morir.

Isabella miraba absorta a Emmett y él le sonrió. Dijo que la recordaba. Entonces, no me mentía, sí se conocían.

—Sí, también recuerdo tu nombre… Isabella Swan —volvió a sonreír y ella siguió mirándolo embelesada.

Extrañamente, algo creció en mí. Algo que nunca había sentido y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, lo sabría con el tiempo. Tenía solo una cosa: celos.

**Muajajajaj alguien está celoso, me encantó escribirlo, pero bueno…**

_**AgoosC.7**_** Gracias por poner mi Fanfic en alertas y ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo, porque a mí me gustó escribirlo, jajaajaja**

**DanielaCullenMasenSwan**


	6. Chapter 5: Obsesion

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara porque sino Edward seria mio y no de Bella Jajajaja. la trama tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana Jardin secreto.

Pero sabes que hay cosas que le cambio ;)

Discúlpenme casi una semana sin actualizar, pero este si quedo muy largo jaja

Enjoy it

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 5: Obsesión**

_**Anteriormente...**___

_**Realmente no lo sabía, solo quería ayudarla, así que dije—: Solo porque quiero, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella iba a decir algo pero una camioneta negra se detuvo y de ella salió Emmett y me dijo que si quería morir.**_

_**Isabella miraba absorta a Emmett, y él le sonrió. Dijo que la recordaba. Entonces, no me mentía, sí se conocían.**_

—_**Sí, también recuerdo tu nombre… Isabella Swan —volvió a sonreír y ella siguió mirándolo embelesada.**_

_**Extrañamente, algo creció en mí. Algo que nunca había sentido y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, tenía solo una cosa: celos.**_

**EPOV**

Sin saber qué hacer y enojado, dije: —Hasta la conoces por su nombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Isabella me preguntó ligeramente confundida y enojada.

—Tú, silencio —le dije.

— ¿Por qué le hablas de "tú"? —Preguntó Emmett— ¿Qué no sabes lo que dijo Chun Soo Hyung-nim?

Tiene que estar bromeando, ¿otra vez con ese poema?

—Antes de llamarla por su nombre, yo soy muy poco para que tú me notes, cuando la llamé por su nombre —dijo dramáticamente Emmett— ella vino a mí*.

Ok, ya me cansó —pensé. Yo me sabía ese poema de memoria, así que decidí molestar un poco a Emmett y dije, antes de que él terminara…

— ¿Le estás dando propina?

—Y me dio una propina —Isabella rio y Emmett me miró enojado.

— ¡TÚ! —dijo Emmett. Aunque después, nerviosamente, empezó a reír y, para cambiar de tema, le preguntó a Isabella qué le había ocurrido en el brazo.

Vi que pensaba tocarla pero lo alejé antes y le dije que no quería que la mano sucia que le daba propinas, la tocara.

Emmett mencionó una tontada de soplarle para que se curara más rápido y ella rio. ¡Argh, qué molesto! ¿Por qué tenía que estar Emmett aquí?

Ingeniosamente se me ocurrió una idea para hacer que Emmett volviera a la camioneta.

— ¿Qué no viniste para saber qué había pasado con Tanya Denali? —le pregunté y la sonrisa de Emmett inmediatamente se borró—. Creo que no estás preocupado por ella.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me pidió que no le dijera nada. Me preguntó cómo había terminado todo con Tanya, y mi plan ya estaba en marcha. Con calma, le aseguré que no le diría nada si no entraba a su camioneta en tres segundos. Así que cuando dije eso, efectivamente se despidió y se fue.

—Todo en él es falso —le dije a Isabella, pero ya había caminado y estaba tomando el autobús. Le grité: —Cuando te hable, me tienes que escuchar. —Pero me ignoró y, sin más, se fue.

Pero, ¿quién se creía esa muchachita?

**BPOV**

¡Ohh, por Dios! _Bear_ me reconoció. Siempre pensé que si lo volvía a ver, jamás me reconocería.

Recordé la vez que estaba en un set de filmación y Jacob hablaba con él. Yo estaba completamente segura de que no me reconocería nunca, pero… ¡me había reconocido!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿En serio, te reconoció? —me preguntó Alice cuando había vuelto a casa.

—Sí, y me dijo que era interesante.

— ¿Segura que no estaba ebrio? —dijo.

— ¡No! —respondí enojada.

Cuando me disponía a quitarme las medias me di cuenta de que no tenía medias. ¡Qué extraño! Yo recuerdo que tenía las medias puestas y eran de Bear.

— ¿Es atractivo, como dicen? —preguntó Alice.

— ¡Qué importa ya! No creo que vuelva a verlo. Mañana todo será como siempre —le dije a Alice—. Déjame disfrutarlo.

Alice me sonrió y fue lo último que vi antes de caer dormida.

**EPOV**

Cuando llegué a casa, vi que Emmett pensaba hablar conmigo así que simplemente le dije: —No me molestes, estoy enojado.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado? Aquí el único enojado debería ser yo — me gritó.

Sin ponerle mucha atención me dije a mí mismo: Le dije que la llevaría a su casa y ella simplemente se fue… —¿Por qué me ofrecí a llevarla de todos modos? —grité.

— ¿De qué hablas? —me preguntó Emmett—. Tú no eres de las personas que se sienten heridas por personas como ella. Solo estás intentando ponerme más nervioso, ¿no es verdad? Me dijiste que me dirías todo lo de Tanya si me metía en la camioneta.

Sin ganas de soportarlo más, le dije: —Jamás te dije que podías salir de la camioneta.

—Pe..pero yo salí cuando ella se fue —se quejó Emmett como un niño pequeño. ¡Argh, sí que era infantil!

—Jamás te dije que podías salir si se iba —le repetí.

—Ya, sí, fue mi culpa, lo siento. —Se rindió y sonreí satisfecho.

— ¿Crees que yo no lograría hacer callar a Tanya? ¿Por quién me tomas? —Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Sabía que te encargarías —me dijo— porque eres un ser desalmado.

Después de eso, le dije que debía renovar su contrato o tal vez Tanya aparecería allí de nuevo. La sonrisa de Emmett se borró y me preguntó: — ¿Acaso me estás amenazando?

¡Vaya, sí que era lento comprendiendo! Le expliqué que al día siguiente tenía una firma de autógrafos y, obviamente, aceptó. Él sabía que no podía decirme que no. Nunca nadie me decía "no".

.-.-.-.

Como lo suponía, la firma de autógrafos fue una éxito, pero realmente lo que disfrutaba era ver a Emmett sufrir.

Mientras todos los miembros administrativos de la empresa almorzábamos, Jasper, mi asistente, informó que todo estaba yendo bien porque yo era un buen jefe. Y tenía razón, así que dije que sí todo seguía marchando bien me iría temprano.

Pero, obviamente Aro tenía que interrumpir y decir que podría descansar hasta Navidad. Aro, además de ser mi tío político, siempre había querido tener mi puesto, pero nunca lo había logrado porque yo siempre que era mejor que él. Aburrido, decidí irme.

Jasper, como siempre, me siguió para esperar mi auto.

Extrañamente imaginé a Isabella junto a mí, pero eso fue solo unos segundos porque después se desmaterializó. Cuando llegó mi auto vi que Emmett quería hablarme, así que me fui.

Cuando me hallaba en mi casa recibí una llamada para tener una cita con Rosalie Hale, accedí y me fui a caminar por mi casa… Y, de nuevo, imaginé a Isabella junto a mí. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla?

—Basta, ya no pienses en ella, olvídala ya — "_Kim_ Su _Han Mu_, _tortuga_ y _grulla_, _Sam Cheon Gab Ja Dong Bang Sak_, _Chichikapo_ , _Sarisaricienta_, _Woriwori_, _Seprika_ "******* .**me comencé a recitar un poema para pensar en otra cosa y lo logré. Cuando me hallaba en mi estudio leyendo, Isabella volvió a materializarse, estaba volviéndome loco.

—Al menos cámbiate de ropa, esa tiene sangre —le dije a mi alucinación, ya que esta se hallaba con la ropa del día que la conocí. Y, rápidamente se materializó enfrente mío.

—Mira, no sé por qué está pasando esto, ni siquiera eres de mi tipo —dije.

Una vez más, rápidamente su imagen cambió y se veía una Isabella en un corto vestido, enviándome besos.

— ¡Oh no! Incuso tengo fantasías. —Más confundido aún, dije: —De acuerdo, ya lo pensé, pero aún así, está mal. Me gustan inteligentes, de tipo intelectual.

Su imagen cambió de nuevo y ahora veía una Isabella enfundada en una falda tubo negra, una camisa blanca y unos lentes, leyendo un libro.

Confundido dije: —Jóvenes, por debajo de los 24 años.

Su imagen cambió una vez más y ahora veía una Isabella colegiala, en un uniforme y con dos coletas y me dijo: — ¡Amiguito!

—Con familias entre las 30 más ricas... —Me quedé callado, ya que era una visión de Isabella como mi madre— ¡Sí que me he vuelto loco! —me dije, y comencé a recitar el poema otra vez.

¿QUÉ ME ESTABA PASANDO?

***Famoso poema Coreano de Kim chun soo, este poema se habla porque la temática original es de Corea**

***Se difiere con el poema anteriormente hablado.**

***Para los que no se acuerden Bear es el nombre artístico de Emmet**

***Un poema que se usa en la historia original el cual "Edward" usa para no pensar en "Bella"**

**Ok, si ven Ed está super loco, qué creen que haga jajaaja. Bueno, ojala les guste este capi que quedó más largo, por eso me demoré tanto. LO SIENTO! de nuevo.**

**DanielaCullenMasenSwan**


	7. Chapter 6: Nuevas perspectivas

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara porque sino Edward seria mio y no de Bella Jajajaja. la trama tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana Jardin secreto.

Pero sabes que hay cosas que le cambio ;)

Daniela saca su cabeza de su cueva... LO SIENTO CHICAS DE VERDAD, se que no son buenas excusas pero tuve un viaje de 15 años y pues fue de una semana, y tambien si vieron tengo beta y tenia que esperar a que ella viera el capitulo y blablabla, pero aqui esta de nuevo la histora, no la voy a dejar lo prometo!

Ya los dejo de fastidiar y aqui va la historia!

* * *

_**Anteriormente**_

_**— ¡Oh no! Incuso tengo fantasías. —Más confundido aún, dije: —De acuerdo, ya lo pensé, pero aún así, está mal. Me gustan inteligentes, de tipo intelectual.**_

_**Su imagen cambió de nuevo y ahora veía una Isabella enfundada en una falda tubo negra, una camisa blanca y unos lentes, leyendo un libro.**_

_**Confundido dije: —Jóvenes, por debajo de los 24 años.**_

_**Su imagen cambió una vez más y ahora veía una Isabella colegiala, en un uniforme y con dos coletas y me dijo: — ¡Amiguito!**_

_**—Con familias entre las 30 más ricas... —Me quedé callado, ya que era una visión de Isabella como mi madre— ¡Sí que me he vuelto loco! —me dije, y comencé a recitar el poema otra vez.**_

_**¿QUÉ ME ESTABA PASANDO?**_

***Famoso poema Coreano **

**Capítulo 6**

**EPOV**

Pensé y razoné, la única manera en la que pudiera olvidarla sería verla de nuevo. Fui con Emmett para saber si tenía su teléfono pero no lo sabía; se me ocurrió, que tal vez Tanya tendría el número ya que Isabella había sido su doble y se lo pedí, la llamé y la cité.

Cuando ya estábamos en el lugar le dije: —¿Podrías apurarte? Solo necesito el número. —Creo que se confundió y pensó que estaba pidiéndole el suyo así que le aclaré: —No quiero tu número, quiero que me des el número de tu doble. —Me miró confundida y le dije: —Ya sabes, la chica acróbata cuyos ojos lucen fríos y brillantes a la vez que te hacen pensar en ella, esa, la que actúa de tu doble, ¿tienes su número?, en verdad lo apreciaría.

Me miró enojada y me dijo: —¿Para eso me buscabas?

—Sí, además, ya la busqué en línea y pensé que esta sería la manera mas rápida; es obvio que tu debés tener su número —dije.

—Y, ¿yo que ganaría con eso? —me preguntó. Todas las mujeres son tan interesadas.

—Podría hacer que Emmett hable contigo. ¿Qué dices? —Obviamente aceptó y me dio el teléfono de Isabella

Me hallaba dando vueltas sin saber si llamarla o no, finalmente decidí hacerlo y cuando contestaron dije:

—¿Habla Isabella Swan?

—Sí, ¿quién eres? —Sí, era su voz.

—¿Es que acaso no me reconoces? Soy muy difícil de olvidar —le respondí.

—No, no sé quién eres —insistió.

—Soy el que te llevó al hospital y, para que lo sepas, es algo que nunca hago por nadie… incluso te ofrecí llevarte a casa.

—Entonces, ¿para que me llamaste? —me preguntó furiosa.

—¿Puedo verte? —le dije. Era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento o mi cabeza explotaría.

—¿A mí? —inquirió confundida— ¿Por qué?

—Solo porque quiero verte, ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo? —le dije.

—No, no puedes —Y, sin más, me colgó. Agh, creo que ahora sí voy a enloquecer.

.

**BPOV**

Confundida le colgué al idiota. ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número? Bueno, eso realmente no importaba ahora, tendríamos las audiciones para las personas que se querían unir a la escuela de artes marciales y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

**EPOV  
**

Me encontraba buscando el lugar dónde trabajaba Isabella cuando vi una larga fila. Detuve mi Volvo y avancé hasta el comienzo de la fila pero todos me hicieron salirme y tuve que ir hasta el final, cuando vi en una parte de la fila que había una puerta abierta y ahí la vi.

Isabella estaba ahí, pero la chica que yo estaba viendo ese momento no era la que me atormentaba, esta lucía feliz, sus ojos brillaban, era muy atractiva.

Luego de un rato de espera, por fin logré entrar a ver a Isabella, y cuando ella me vio su cara pasó a confusión. El hombre que respondía de nombre a Jacob me veía muy serio y finalmente me dijo: —No tengo tu currículum.

Encogí los hombros y dije: —Es muy impactante.

Isabella solo rodó sus ojos y Jacob me preguntó furioso: —Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Decidí ser honesto y contesté: —Vine solo por ti, Isabella. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Seguiste el tratamiento?

—Enojada, Isabella se dirigió a mí: —Bella, y si estás aquí para...

La interrumpí y le pregunté: —¿Qué harás más tarde? Tenemos que hablar.

Isabella, algo confundida y temblorosa, me dijo: —Si no estás aquí para...

Pero, volví a interrumpirla: —Está bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

Otro muchacho musculoso que estaba ahí me preguntó: —Y, ¿acaso tienes algún talento?

Obviamente yo tenía un talento, y era innato, así que le respondí: —Sí. Sé ganar mucho dinero.

Todos me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas y, de nuevo el chico musculoso habló: —Excelente, pero no basta decirlo, ¿hay algo que nos puedas mostrar?

Sabía qué hacer. Saqué mi billetera para que vieran que de verdad tenía dinero y les dije: —Realmente tengo mucho dinero y mi pasatiempo es gastarlo.

Cuando todos vieron mi dinero comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir, excepto Isabella y Jacob, que me observaban con molestia.

De un momento a otro Jacob comenzó a mirarme desafiante y yo, aún enojado por no haber podido hablar con Isabella, lo miré de la misma manera.

Lo último que vi fue que se levantaba enojado e Isabella lo seguía para darle explicaciones de por qué yo estaba ahí.

**BPOV**

—Jacob, no es lo que crees, él me confundió con Tanya Denali y muchas cosas pasaron, pensé que no lo volviera a ver —le expliqué.

—Entiendo —me dijo serio.

—No me malinterpretes —le dije—, ese hombre es extraño, ni siquiera sé por qué vino hoy.

—No estoy malinterpretándolo y no es nada extraño, él es un hombre y tú eres una mujer... Muy hermosa —me dijo avergonzado.

No supe qué decirle y me bajé a buscar al idiota.

—Ven aquí —lo llamé, y salimos de ahí—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has venido? —le reclamé furiosa—. ¿Acaso crees que soy una cualquiera? ¿O tienes algo en contra mía?

Él me miró burlón y me preguntó: —¿Te dicen eso con mucha frecuencia?

Enojada, le dije: —Te da risa… He conocido muchos cretinos como tú.

Me miró confundido y dijo: —¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Yo, cretino?

—¡Cállate! Además, ''tengo mucho dinero''… ¿en serio? El que gana el dinero es Bear —aclaré.

—Él gana dinero, pero yo gano más dinero que él —me recriminó.

—Dije que te calles. ¿Te estás tratando de burlar de mí? —dije—, y ya deja de cambiar de tema y responde mi pregunta… ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Solo para avergonzarme?

—¿Avergonzarte? Ni siquiera me conoces y has sido grosera conmigo siempre, deberías ser más amable —respondió indignado.

Tal vez tenía razón, así que me dirigí a él más amablemente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué viniste?

—Ya te dije… Vine por ti.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieres conmigo? —le pregunté confundida.

—Honestamente… yo también estoy confundido. Aunque suene raro, vine a cobrarte el hospital —me dijo.

Lo mire confundida y agregó: —Yo pagué el hospital y tú… ¿qué hiciste? Te fuiste con ese hombre que te gritó y ni siquiera me diste las gracias por todo.

Tenía razón, y yo le pagaría todo, así que le pregunté: —¿Cuánto pagaste?

Pero no me respondió sino que me dijo: —Siempre estás aquí. Puedo buscarte aquí.

—¿Por qué iba a decírtelo, tonto? —le respondí—. Entonces, ¿cuánto pagaste? —le repetí.

—Por esto no dejo de pensar en ti —me dijo.

Lo miré sin entender a qué se refería con que no dejó de pensar en mí.

—Ya lo había notado antes —agregó—. Esto se ve solo cuando estás enojada, te ves mucho más bonita.

Lo miré sonrojándome cuando, de pronto, jaló mi chaqueta para mirar mi brazo. Inmediatamente traté de subírmela pero él me lo impidió tomando mi muñeca fuertemente y me miró directamente.

Le grité: —¡Suéltame!

Pero él me dijo que quería ver mi herida, que solo le importaba mi salud, así que lo dejé jalarme la chaqueta y empezó a mirar mi herida. Sentía su presencia cerca de mí y era muy extraña, era como electricidad, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

—Está muy grave —dijo—, tiene cicatriz. —Soltó mi muñeca, subió mi chaqueta y la arregló. Yo me sentía realmente confundida con su presencia tan cercana y sus ojos ahora se veían de un verde cálido, pero fue solo un momento porque cuando se dirigió a hablarme se vieron nuevamente fríos y me dijo: —No podrás ganar Miss Universo… Recordé que tenía una cita. Ve a que te arreglen esa herida y llámame. —Y, sin más, se fue.

Ahora me sentía completamente confundida. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

**ROSE POV**

Decidí tener otra cita con Edward Cullen porque parecía un buen prospecto de esposo.

Nos encontramos en el mismo lugar de la otra cita y le dije que pensaba que él debería ser mi esposo, pero él me dijo que iba ver que le deparaba la vida.

Yo, confundida, le dije que la última vez que nos habíamos visto él había dicho otra cosa y él, simplemente dijo que si alguien me dijera lo que me dijo debería golpearlo, y se fue.

Me hallaba hablando por teléfono con la hermana de Edward en el momento que me estaba yendo del lugar de la cita, cuando después de tantos años, volví a ver a Emmett. Se veía como yo lo recordaba y eso me dolía, pero ignoré esos pensamientos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hola! No esperaba verte aquí… Has perdido peso —le dije—  
¿Qué haces por aquí?

No me respondió nada, parecía en shock. Cuando vi que unas personas estaban moviendo un sofá y venían a nuestra dirección, lo tomé del brazo y le dije que estaba obstruyendo el paso, pero siguió sin hablar así que le pregunté: —¿Acaso te quedaste sin habla?

Al parecer salió del shock porque me respondió: —Pensé que estabas en Korea*.

No le respondí, él no necesitaba saber eso, ni que iba a ser la productora de su vídeo, aún. Milagrosamente llegó una mujer que dijo ser la nueva representante de Emmett así que me despedí de él.

—Buena suerte, nos veremos luego y hablaremos —Y salí de ahí pero, no me fui y escuché cómo coqueteaba con ella diciendo algo que me dolió: ''Celebremos con los que vienen y olvidemos a los que se van''. Sin duda, él sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal.

**EPOV**

Después de esa cita me dirigí a mi casa. Me fui al lago cuando mi madre me llamó y dijo: _—Necesitas salir en más citas.  
_

—Saldré en más citas mamá —le respondí —pero que no sean chicas románticas, debo conseguir una buena esposa.

—_¿Cómo sería su aspecto?_ —indagó.

—¿Su aspecto? —me pregunté—.Tiene que ser bonita, no muy elegante. Tal vez con la piel clara y… —De pronto Isabella se volvió a materializar a mi lado, la miré y le dije a mi madre: —Que se enfade fácilmente y que tenga ojos tristes y que no pueda lanzarse a Miss Universo.

—_¿Estás loco?_ —me dijo mi madre.

—¿Que si estoy loco? —le pregunté mientras miraba mi alucinación—. Mamá, aún si me volviera loco, mi herencia seguiría siendo mía porque todo… —mi madre me colgó.

Enojado me dirigí a mi alucinación de Isabella y le dije: —Va a ser tu culpa que me vuelva un pobre indigente.

—Todo es mi culpa, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Quedé en shock y dije: —Ahora estás hablando, ahora sí estoy loco y además, ahora… ¿por qué sonríe?

Me puse de pie y comencé a recitar el poema para dejar de pensar en ella, de nuevo.

* * *

*** en la historia original el dice que ella estaba en América, pero por el contexto los ponemos en korea**

**Well... ustedes ya pueden ir viendo un sentimiento comienza a nacer jajaj ya no digo mas solo**

******go4RK Gracias por poner mi Fanfic en alertas ya a mi misma jajaj y ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo, jajaajaja**

******Sin mas que decir, nos vemos la proxima semana**

**********DanielaCullenMasenSwan**


	8. Chapter 7: Bienvenido al entrenamiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara porque sino Edward seria mio y no de Bella Jajajaja. la trama tampoco es mía, se basa en la novela coreana Jardin secreto.

Pero sabes que hay cosas que le cambio ;)

Enjoy it

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 7:**

_**Anteriormente**_

_**Después de esa cita me dirigí a mi casa. Me fui al lago cuando mi madre me llamó y dijo:**__**—Necesitas salir en más citas.**_

—_**Saldré en más citas mamá —le respondí —pero que no sean chicas románticas, debo conseguir una buena esposa.**_

—_**¿Cómo sería su aspecto?**__**—indagó.**_

—_**¿Su aspecto? —me pregunté—.Tiene que ser bonita, no muy elegante. Tal vez con la piel clara y… —De pronto Isabella se volvió a materializar a mi lado, la miré y le dije a mi madre: —Que se enfade fácilmente y que tenga ojos tristes y que no pueda lanzarse a Miss Universo.**_

—_**¿Estás loco?**__**—me dijo mi madre. **_

—_**¿Que si estoy loco? —le pregunté mientras miraba mi alucinación—. Mamá, aún si me volviera loco, mi herencia seguiría siendo mía porque todo… —mi madre me colgó.**_

_**Enojado me dirigí a mi alucinación de Isabella y le dije: —Va a ser tu culpa que me vuelva un pobre indigente.**_

—_**Todo es mi culpa, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.**_

_**Quedé en shock y dije: —Ahora estás hablando, ahora sí estoy loco y además, ahora… ¿por qué sonríe?**_

_**Me puse de pie y comencé a recitar el poema para dejar de pensar en ella, de nuevo.**_

_Al siguiente día_

**BPOV**

Cuando llegué a la escuela de entrenamiento me quité mi chaqueta y vi la cicatriz. No pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Estaba realmente confundida por la forma en la que me había tratado el idiota, había sido amable y sus ojos verdes se habían mostrado igual… De pronto, mi burbuja se rompió al momento en el que Seth me llamó para ir a entrenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba practicando con Jacob una escena de pelea con espadas, pero de nuevo pensé lo que me había dicho. ¿Realmente pensaba que me veía linda enojada? Llegué a estar tan desconcentrada que Jacob me derribó.

—Pon más atención —dijo enojado—. ¿Por qué estás tan desconcentrada Bella?

No supe qué decirle, además de _'lo siento'_, mientras me levantaba con una mueca.

Con un tono más preocupado me dijo: —¿Aún te duele el brazo?

Obviamente le respondí que _'no'_ pero tampoco le dije por qué estaba así. Ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo que me pasaba.

Jacob me dijo que no podría hacer escenas peligrosas y que debía entrenar a los nuevos estudiantes. Quise decirle que estaba bien, que de verdad me sentía perefectamente, pero se fue y me ignoró por completo. Genial.

Frustrada, decidí salir a tomar aire fresco. Me senté en una banca y unos minutos después apareció Seth que me dio una soda. Murmuré un '_gracias'_ y me dijo: —Ve el lado positivo, podrás descansar más. Y, por cierto, el chico rico no vino hoy. Me cayó bien y tiene buenos reflejos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene buenos reflejos? —le pregunté.

—¿No viste lo rápido que era hablando? —exclamó sonriendo.

Bufé molesta y, al parecer, Seth lo malinterpretó.

—¿Acaso lo golpeaste? —preguntó.

—¿Crees que estoy loca? —respondí—. A él no le interesa entrenar.

—No —admitió—, le interesas tú.

—¡No me digas eso!

—¡Estás exagerando!

—¡Basta! Ya déjame en paz. —De acuerdo, eso sonó infantil.

—Pásame tu teléfono —dijo.

—¿Mi teléfono? —pregunté confundida. ¿Para qué querría mi teléfono?

—Dame tu teléfono, no traje el mío —aclaró.

Le entregué mi teléfono y comenzó a leer mis contactos.

—Alice, Jacob, lavandería, restaurante… vaya, qué triste —dijo, pero no logré entenderle—. Este debe ser el número del chico rico —dijo mirando un número desconocido de mi celular.

Lo más probable es que sí fuera, y cuando vi que pensaba marcarle le dije: —¿Qué estás haciendo? Dámelo, por favor Seth. ¡Dámelo!

**NARRADOR POV**

—¿Podrían decirme qué pasó en la sala VIP? —exclamó ligeramente enojado Edward Cullen a los demás que se hallaban reunidos. Él deseaba que su empresa siempre estuviera perfecta en todo y le parecía extraño que hubiera ocurrido algo semejante.

—No fue nada grave —respondió Jasper, su asistente, tratando de influirle calma, como solía hacerlo—. Una empleada dejó entrar a una cliente no calificada.

Edward dijo que si estaba defendiendo a la empleada, seguramente era porque Jasper estaría saliendo con ella.

La calma de Jasper se descolocó un poco, y rio nerviosamente mientras todos curiosos lo miraban en busca de una respuesta.

—No, no señor —dijo Jasper.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me quitas el tiempo? —dijo Edward aún más enojado, pero con un tono modulado de voz—. ¿Acaso debo decirlo todas las veces?... ¡Despídela!

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar mientras Jasper trataba precipitadamente de explicarle por qué no debían despedirla.

—Señor, ella ha estado con nosotros por más de cuatro años…su telefono —dijo tomando el teléfono de la mesa. Edward se lo arrebató para responder, cuando su cara pasó de enojo a asombro y se dijo a sí mismo, pero en voz alta: —¡Oh! Esto es real, ¿cierto? —En la pantalla reposaba el nombre _Isabella_ _Swan—._ Es su nombre, mi mente no está en otro lugar —continuó diciendo.

A lo lejos se oyó la voz de Jasper preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero él lo ignoró, volteó su silla para que nadie lo viera mientras hablaba con ella. Debía hablar con ella.

—Sí, diga —dijo nervioso—. ¿Quién habla?

_CON SETH Y BELLA_

Seth era más alto que Bella así que había alargado el brazo para que ella no lo pudiera tomar. Accidentalmente marcó el número de Edward cuando Bella logró quitárselo, vio a quien le había marcado y alarmada dio pequeños grititos.

—Contesta, dile que venga —dijo Seth.

Bella se mordió nerviosamente el labio, pero decidió contestar. No tenía razón por la cual estar nerviosa, así que con voz seria dijo:

—Hola, habla la instructora novato —Seth trató de acercarse a ella para escuchar, pero ella inmediatamente lo empujó—. Trae tu trasero aquí, acabas de empezar y ¿ya piensas fallar? ¿Por qué tengo que llamarte? Ven ahora o convertiré tu quinta vértebra en la sexta. ¡De prisa! —Y, sin más, colgó para después gruñir molesta y adentrarse de nuevo a la escuela de entrenamiento con Seth a sus espaldas.

_CON EDWARD_

—Hola —dijo Edward al no escucharla más—. Isabella…¡Ah, pero qué rayos! —exclamó furioso, ignorando al público que tenía.

—¿Quién era, señor? —preguntó Jasper, y Edward exclamó:

—Alguien que aparece y aparece, y te vuelve loco y…. —De pronto se dio cuenta de su público expectante y se quedó callado; pero después dijo en voz baja—: alguien que debes evitar. Bueno creo que ya podemos continuar —dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

Marcus comenzó a decir: —El evento principal para nuestro aniversario de 15 años será unas vacaciones de 3 noches y 4 días… —Mientras él decía esto, Edward, sin prestar mucha atención, miraba fijamente su teléfono— con el romántico Bear en Hawái*.

Mientras todos expectantes miraban a Edward para ver qué decía, él no había puesto atención y seguía mirando su teléfono.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Jasper.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Edward, y después dirigió su mirada a los demás. ¡Demonios! Le había pasado otra vez. Guardó rápidamente su teléfono y fingiendo haber puesto atención dijo: —¿Seguro que eso es lo mejor?

—¿Escuchó lo que le dijo? —preguntó silenciosamente Jasper.

Y, sin responderle a Jasper, continuó: —Debe ser lo mejor. Adelante. —Todos lo miraron confundido—. Todos pueden retirarse, excepto usted, Señor Marcus.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Edward le dijo: —Quiero que el Centro Comercial sirva de escenario para películas y programas.

Marcus confundido le preguntó: —¿Qué? Pero si usted había dicho que odiaba todas esas cosas.

—Por eso se lo digo en privado —aclaró—. ¿Es que, acaso no puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento? —siguió mordazmente.

Marcus nerviosamente le dijo: —Po..por supuesto que puede. Sí, entiendo. —Y sonrió.

Edward sonrió de vuelta. Nadie pensaría que él estaría haciendo algo sospechoso. Y continuó: —Pero no quiero que sean historias tristes, deben ser de acción, un programa con muchos dobles que hagan escenas muy peligrosas, como saltos y ese tipo de acción —concluyó y dejó a Marcus para que lo hiciera.

**EPOV**

Cuando salí de la reunión me fui en mi auto para la escuela de entrenamiento. Al llegar, vi a Isabella en un auto y otros autos más, y decidí seguirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar al que se dirigieron fue un cementerio. Un poco alejado, escuché todo lo que decía Isabella; al parecer, los otros eran nuevos estudiantes.

—Él es Billy —dijo refiriéndose a la tumba del hombre que tenía enfrente—. Él murió en el plató* hace 4 años. Fue mentor y maestro de todos nosotros —continuó seriamente Isabella—. Como ustedes deben saber, no estamos aquí para ser ricos ni famosos. Nuestros predecesores adquirieron experiencia, pero eso no nos da fama y fortuna. Puede que el público nos llame dobles o extras, pero nosotros somos actores de acción, este es nuestro orgullo, aunque por el podemos quedar lisiados o hasta morir —siguió—. Para este trabajo hay que ser astutos y tener mucha concentración. Si alguno de ustedes cree no estar seguro de continuar, puede retirarse —sentenció—. No los estoy amenazando, solo quiero que estén seguros de lo que hacen —dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

¡Wow! Cómo podía siquiera gustarle una carrera que atentara con su vida. Esta muchacha sí que me tenía confundido.

Al no recibir respuesta de nadie, Isabella levantó la mirada hacia ellos y con voz más dura dijo: —Respondan, entonces… ¿Quieren seguir?

—Por supuesto —respondieron todos los hombres que estaban allí.

—Levanten la cabeza. —Les pidió, y todos obedecieron. Ella sonrió y dijo: —Espero que todos hayan entendido lo que les he dicho. Entrenaremos arduamente, ¿de acuerdo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BPOV**

Después de haber ido al cementerio decidí que empezaríamos con algo sencillo, una mezcla entre voleibol y fútbol*. Cuando todos estábamos entrenando tranquilamente, el balón se fue y alguien lo atrapó, era "_tengo mucho dinero_".

De pronto me sentí nerviosa, pero me auto reprendí. No había razón para estar nerviosa. Le pedí a uno de los nuevos que trajera el balón y él le dijo que si podía dárselo. El idiota trató de hacer una maniobra con el pie, pero estuvo a punto de caerse. Todos rieron y yo no pude evitar reírme también… Eso había sido realmente ridículo.

Cuando se dispuso a lanzar el balón me volteé y él atinó el balón a mi cabeza. ¡Idiota!

—¿Por qué pusiste tu cabeza ahí? ¡Qué mala estrategia Debes prestar más atención.

El… el muy cretino aún me refutaba por haberme golpeado. Sin responderle, caminé a paso decidido para enfrentarlo, hasta que llegué frente a él.

—¡Firme! —dije seria.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Firme! —repetí.

—¡Ah! —rio—. ¿En serio?... De acuerdo. —Y lo hizo fingidamente.

Enojada, como estaba, le repetí con voz fuerte:

—Hazlo bien.

—¿Quieres que pegue los brazos a los costados? Pudiste haberlo di…. —No lo dejé terminar porque explotaba mis nervios y le lancé el balón que tenía en las manos golpeándolo.

Con una expresión enojada me dijo:

—Oye, pero, ¿qué te pasa? —Sin responder a su pregunta dije:

—Ya nos has mostrado que sabes usar el balón. Ahora tienes que esquivar, pasar y trabajar en equipo —le indiqué. Si quería seguir aquí tenía que trabajar de verdad. Su cara ahora era de incredulidad.

—No tengo la necesidad de demostrártelo —dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Si no eres jugador, eres balón —le reté.

—Bien —accedió—. Pero para que lo sepas, te voy a dar ventaja porque eres una chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Claro, ventaja. Era el peor jugador de la historia. Puede que yo no fuera completamente hábil, pero él era muy torpe jugando y culpaba a los demás jugadores. Ahora descubría que el idiota era más idiota de lo que pensaba.

Siempre estaba esquivando los balones y al momento que fue mi turno de lanzarlo, pensaba golpearlo, pero se movió a un lado y el balón golpeó a uno de los estudiantes en la nariz y empezó a sangrar.

Preocupada, le pregunté: —¿Estás bien?

Cuando el muy idiota dijo: —¿Qué no ves lo que le hiciste? Casi lo matas —Y luego se dirigió al muchacho y le sugirió: —¡Demándala! Confía en mí. Esto puede ser intento de homicidio.

¡Ah! No sé cómo tengo paciencia. Después de ese númerito volvimos a plató de entrenamiento.

—Harán mil sentadillas y mil lagartijas, y si veo que alguien finge, le haré hacer mil más.

Escuché al idiota decir '_demándenla'_ y dirigí mi vista hacia él y dije: —Mantengan la vista sobre "Chispitas"* —Me refería al idiota con su atudendo azul con algo que parecían chispitas— o si no, todos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Todos lo miraron mal y me fui. Ojalá cuando volviera, todo estuviera bien.

* * *

***Bueno todos saben que es Hawai**

***plató; Cada uno de los recintos cubiertos de un estudio cinematográfico. (WordReference)**

***Es como voleiball pero la malla es mas baja y el balon se golpea con el pie**

***En la historia original el usa esto: w w w . google . com . co / search ? q=ropa+chispitas+kim+yoo+won.&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&biw=1024&bih=677&bvm= . _ 8R2 R6XC8.O&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es-419&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=lyoIUvqBFYW0ygHPsIDIAQ#bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&fp=112764c346d074a1&hl=es-419&q=ropa+kim+yoo+won.&sa=1&tbm=isch&um=1&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=FFxr7Ol0poQxQM%3A%3BHM3NOHHtQBfhDM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-6gWbv3vU_6U%252FTnaNTn48VOI%252FAAAAAAAABBQ% 25 2FLZ8CdYh0bfs%252Fs320%252FSecret_Garden_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2013%252F07% %3B258%3B375 (sin espacios) si la logran ver es un muchacho Koreano y la ropa es a lo que me refiero**

**Cada uno de los recintos cubiertos de un estudio cinematográfico.**

**Hola...pues se que mi atraso no tiene perdon pero deben no estuve en mis mejores dias, pero de nuevo intentare siguiendo dandole energia positiva a este fic, no lo voy a dejar de eso estoy segura, ojala les guste como va la historia.**

**_Fanny_ _Mars por poner mi historia en alertasy favoritos, ojala te guste el capitulo_**

**_Alexz Darcy Black por poner en alertas y favoritos mi historia y a mi misma jajaja Gracias y ojala disfrutes_**

**_Agradecimiento_****__**** especial a Pichi, no se que seria mi sin tu ayuda de verdad Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 8: ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de la señorisima Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment y Alfaguara porque sino Edward seria mio y no de Bella. la trama tampoco es mia, se basa en la novela coreana Jardin secreto.**

**Pero sabes que hay cosas que le cambio ;)**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_** Sabes que no haría nada sin ti Pichi!**_

* * *

**_Anteriormente_**

_**—Harán mil sentadillas y mil lagartijas, y si veo que alguien finge, le haré hacer mil más.**_

_**Escuché al idiota decir 'demándenla' y dirigí mi vista hacia él y dije: —Mantengan la vista sobre "Chispitas" —Me refería al idiota con su atudendo azul con algo que parecían chispitas— o si no, todos sufrirán las consecuencias.**_

_**Todos lo miraron mal y me fui. Ojalá cuando volviera, todo estuviera bien.**_

**Capítulo 8: ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?**

**EPOV**

Después de que se fuera Isabella escuché murmullos como _"Sí, no nos molestes chispitas"_. No había entendido cuando Isabella lo había dicho pero ahora sabía que se refería a mi ropa.

Al momento que quise explicarles, me ignoraron y empezaron a hacer lo que Isabella les había ordenado, así que llamé su atención.

—¡Esperen! —En cuanto dije eso se detuvieron. Pensé rápido, quería estar a solas con Isabella cuando volviera—. No sé que beban ustedes, caballeros —saqué mi billetera y les sonreí— pero hoy beberán licores que ni creerían que existen. —Dicho esto, todos sonrieron. Lo había logrado.

**BPOV**

Había dejado a los aprendices para tomar un baño. Cuando terminé iba bajando las escaleras y lo vi, con su aire de autosuficiencia recostado en la baranda, no presté mucha atención, más sí me confundió verlo ahí, porque les había pedido que lo vigilaran.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Les pedí que te vigilaran. —Iba a terminar de bajar las escaleras, pero él me lo impidió levantando el pie de forma que yo no podía pasar.

—Veo que estás mojada —dijo simplemente— ¿por qué te lavaste el cabello?

—Quítate —le dije ligeramente enojada.

—Eso es extraño —siguió sin ponerme la más mínima atención—, sólo tenías que haberte lavado la cara... Me parece que sólo querías lucir más seductora con el pelo húmedo.

Calmadamente le dije—: Firme. —E instintivamente movió su pie y me dijo que no lo golpeara. Ignoré su súplica y lo golpeé en el otro pie.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? —Lo escuché decir.

Cuando bajé al lugar de entrenamiento no había nadie, confundida dirigí mi vista al idiota y le pregunté:

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿dónde están todos?

—Les pedí que se fueran —me dijo el idiota como si hablara del clima—. Necesitamos tiempo a solas.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

—Es que estos días me he sentido extraño —admitió.

—Pues deberías ir a que te arreglen el cerebro.

—Tú eres la razón —dijo—. Ahora estoy pensando que seguramente te voy a imaginar persiguiéndome con el cabello mojado.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamé confundida.

—Nada, olvídalo —dijo—. Sólo quiero saber si hay algo mal en mí.

—En serio, estás loco —exclamé.

—Intento no serlo —dijo—. Sólo quiero que me respondas dos preguntas con total sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, aún un poco confundida.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad aquí, en Seattle?* ¿O en Korea?

Me reí sarcásticamente y, sin responder su pregunta, dije:

—¿Cuál era la segunda pregunta?

—Tal vez haya alguien que conozca de tu familia. No sé, tus abuelos... —dijo—. ¿Tu familia tiene alguna compañía que lleve su nombre? ¿Un lugar de gran importancia como un museo o una fundación?... —se calló al momento en el que vio mi mueca de fastidio. ¿Quién se creía para decir aquellas cosas?

—Espero que tengas seguro. —Fue lo único que dije antes de hacerle una llave y tirarlo al piso. Cuando se levantó, lo volví a lanzar al piso, y le dije—: Deja de molestarme, ya me estás enojando. —Para la tercera vez que iba a hacerle la llave, él fue más rápido, tomó mi muñeca y me derribó; cayó encima mio y tomó mis muñecas para evitar que me moviera. Traté de zafarme de su agarre pero fue inútil—. ¡Suéltame! —Le ordené.

—Para que me hagas caer de nuevo, no gracias —dijo—. Sólo quiero que me digas cuales son los nombres de tus padres.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Si no me sueltas, te asesinaré —le dije tratando de evitarlo, y al parecer funcionó.  
—¿Crees que no podría derrotarte? Además, ahora que sí tengo la oportunidad de explicarte, esta ropa es muy costosa —señaló refiriéndose a su ropa.

—Eres un maldito loco —le respondí.

De pronto, Alice llegó gritando.

—Bella, esa estúpida chica de la última vez... —se calló abruptamente y exclamó al ver la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Me sonrojé, inmediatamente lo empujé y me levanté.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Pues, no contestabas tu teléfono, así que decidí venir —respondió—. Bella, ¿acaso vas a hacer una película romántica?

Negué efusivamente. —¿Qué era lo qué querías decirme?

Alice hizo un mohín y dijo:

—¿Recuerdas a la chica molesta de la vez pasada en el salón? —Asentí— Pues se fue a quejar y me despidieron.

—¡¿Esa maldita hizo eso?! —exclamé furiosa.

—Sí, hoy en la mañana se rompió mi espejo —Alice gruñó y lanzó la caja donde traía su uniforme.

**EPOV**

Estaba poniendo atención a la conversación, cuando la muchacha de cabellos cortos y rebeldes que respondía al nombre de Alice tiró una caja al piso, la cual contenía un uniforme. Lo que me tomó por sopresa fue que el uniforme era del  
centro comercial de mi familia, del cual yo era el presidente.

—Sé que un sitio VIP es importante, pero ni siquiera me dejaron dar mi versión de los hechos, no me dejaron explicar nada... ¡Argh! —gruñó—. ¿No crees que el presidente es un completo cretino?

—Ellos debían haberte escuchado —dijo Isabella—. Todo fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa —le dijo Alice—, fue culpa de ella, pero cobraré venganza —amenazó haciendo una cara que hasta a mí me dio miedo, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—Entraré a la pagina del web y escribiré que el presidente es gay. Sí, haré eso.

—¡¿Que es gay?! —dije en voz alta. ¿Quién se creía esa muchacha para llamarme así? ¡Ahh! Si tan sólo supiera que soy el presidente.

—Sí, se nota en sus modales. Además, no le gustan las mujeres —me dijo Alice—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —me preguntó.

—Yo... —Iba a responderle cuando Isabella me interrumpió.

—No quieres saberlo —le dijo a Alice—. Voy a cerrar, pide un taxi. Vamos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó.

—¿Acaso no eres amiga de su secretario personal? Vamos a ir con él para que puedas hablar con su jefe y explicarle lo que pasó. —Después de decir eso, Isabella salió corriendo.

—¡Ya lo intenté, no servirá! —le gritó Alice, pero ella ya se había ido.

—Sí, mejor que no haga nada —le dije.

—¿Y tú, qué? —me enfrentó Alice— ¿No ves que sólo atizas el fuego?

—Y, ¿qué importa? Si también yo inicié el fuego —le respondí sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Alice con una mueca de confusión, así que decidí aclararle algo.

—Yo soy el jefe cretino del centro comercial que te despidió hoy —Al decirle esto Alice comenzó a reirse.

—¡Ahh! Sí, como no. Entonces tu eres el presidente de la comp... —Al parecer me reconoció porque su cara se volvió una mueca se terror, comenzó a tartamudear y dijo—: Tú... tú, sí, él luce así y reconocería esa ropa tan costosa —Lo último lo dijo en una especie de chillido y empezó dar pequeños lloriqueos. Sonreí. Ahora tenía una buena idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Reconoces que no te apegaste a las normas del centro comercial? —cuestioné a Alice.

—Claro. Sí, señor —me respondió.

—Bien —le dije—. No sé quien es tu amiga, pero no quiero que sepa quien soy, dejemos esto así. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó Alice.

—¿Es que no ves las películas? Así se hacen las cosas.

—¡Ahh! Ya entiendo, pero en las películas yo acabaría muerta o reinstalada en mi lugar.

Sonreí. —Creó que reinstalarte es más económico.

—Usted es muy lógico —me dijo Alice riéndose nerviosamente.

—Pero te va a costar caro —le aclaré, y en su cara se vio miedo—. Me llamaste cretino y dijiste que era gay frente a tu amiga.

Ella se comenzó a disculpar por haberlo hecho, y dijo que prometería dar una impresión diferente acerca de mí para su amiga. Era una chica lista.

—¿Quién fue el tonto que te despidió? —le pregunté, y ella rio.

—Fue usted —respondió, para después corregirse—. Lo siento.

Ignoré eso y le dije:

—Quiero ir a tomar una copa con ustedes. ¿Podrías arreglarlo?

—Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué quiere ser amable con Bella? —me preguntó confundida.

No quería responderle porque ni yo entendía, así que le dije:

—No tengo necesidad de ser amable con nadie.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó Alice— Pero no eso a lo que me refiero.

Gracias a Buda, Isabella o Bella, como había oído a Alice llamarla, llegó.

—Alice, ¿a qué hora llega el taxi? —le preguntó.

—¡Oh! Ya no es necesario, Bella. Ya me reinstalaron —le dijo Alice sonriendo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Isabella confundida— Pero, ni siquiera te has movido de aquí.

—Sí... es que se comunicaron por teléfono —explicó Alice, y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte. Isabella la miró con una mueca extrañada pero no dijo nada, así que Alice continuó—. Y acerca del presidente, él no es un cretino y tampoco es gay; al contrario, le gustan las mujeres, le gustan todas las mujeres.

Pero, ¿qué dice? La miré tratando de que me entendiera y después intervine:

—¿De verdad crees que todas las mujeres? —Y así lo hizo porque trató de corregirse.

—¡Ohh! Sí a... a él no le gustan todas las mujeres.

—¿De qué hablas? Deja de balbucear —dijo Isabella—. Y tú, novato, vete... —se dirigió hacia mí, pero Alice la interrumpió.

—Debes estar loca, no le hables así. —Después de esto, la golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

—Te ves alterada —le dijo Isabella—. ¿Segura que no quieres hablar con su secretario?

—No —le respondió—. No es necesario, ya te dije que me reinstalaron. ¿Por qué mejor, no vamos a beber algo? Yo invito.

—Yo dispongo de un tiempo —le informé a Isabella.

—A ti nadie te ha invitado —me respondió.

Gracias a Buda, de nuevo, Alice intercedió por mí.

—¡Ahh! Bella, no sólo vamos a beber. Además, él nos puede llevar en auto, trátalo con cariño —Puse mi mejor cara y, al parecer accedió, y Alice agregó—: Pero vámonos ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Como podían comer eso sin sentir asco? Pensé, mientras veía como ellas comían algo que parecía ser de un animal. No pude evitar poner cara de asco pero, al parecer no lo notaban, porque lo comían tranquilamente.

Alice me preguntó por qué no comía y no pude evitar preguntar por qué comían la piel de cerdo sabiendo que tiene mucha carne. Alice me respondió que era delicioso. Seguramente en otro planeta, pensé. Después me ofreció tripas, a lo que negué lo mas cortesmente que pude.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al momento de llevarlas a su casa recibí una gran sorpresa al ver donde vivían. Era un lugar de la ciudad decadente, y me sentí realmente mal. Luego escuché a Isabella decirme que debía llegar puntual al otro día, y Alice la empujó para que se fuera a la casa. Cuando ella me estaba agradeciendo por haberla recontratado, mi curiosidad me sobrepasó y no pude evitar preguntarle cuánto pagaban y si era renta u otra cosa.

—Renta. Pagamos 300 dólares por mes, juntas. Hemos vivido aquí por cuatro años.

Eso me dejó realmente en shock. ¿Cómo habían soportado vivir allí durante tantos años?

Volvió a agradecerme porque el dinero era necesario. Le dije que no era nada y, sin más, se adentró al lugar. Después de que se fue, detallé más el lugar. Se veía desarreglado, había basura y la puerta tenía una cinta verde porque, al parecer, algo se había roto.

Estás realmente loco, Edward, muy loco, me dije antes de irme del lugar.

Fui a la casa de Emmett, quien estaba dormido en el sofá. Lo pateé para que se despertará y así lo hizo, así que me dispuse a preguntarle.

—Emmett, ¿alguna vez has salido con alguien que pague renta?

Molesto, me dijo: —¿Para eso me despertaste?

Le pedí que me respondiera y él dijo que sí, que la actriz Tanya, o como se llame, pagaba renta en un penthouse, 3000 dólares al mes. Le expliqué que eran 300 dólares compartidos, pero tampoco me entendió, creyó que hablaba de un hotel lujoso y que 300 era el precio de cada día. Le dije que no era así.

—Como esos lugares pequeños, poblados de moscas —le expliqué—, donde vive la gente pobre, como en _National Geographic_.

Creí ver en su cara de entendimiento pero dijo: —¡Claro! En otros países.

Tuve deseos de golpearlo pero me contuve y le dije que lo olvidara. Cuando me volteé para irme, él me preguntó si yo salía con Tanya Denali. Mi curiosidad me ganó y pregunté: —¿Acaso ella paga renta?

_Al siguiente día…_

**BPOV**

—¿Hablas en serio, Jacob? —Le pregunté completamente entusiasmada y Jacob sonrió.

—Al parecer, Tanya quiere disculparse por su actitud —dijo—. Aún si su disculpa no es sincera, acéptala. —Y después de decir esto me entregó el libreto nuevamente y le respondí con entusiasmo.

—Definitivamente lo haré.

Me fui hacia el lugar, que era un centro comercial. Me dieron la ropa y comencé a calentar cuando Tanya se acercó a mí y me dijo:

—Le pedí al director que no contratará a otra doble, ¿no me agradecerás?

—Sí —le respondí.

—Soy muy amable para ser tan bonita —dijo con petulancia, y para no meterme en problemas, asentí mientras ella continuó—, así que necesito que me respondas… ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?

—No tengo la menor idea de quién es —le respondí honestamente.

—¿De verdad, no lo conoces? —me preguntó confundida.

—No. ¿Acaso debería? —le pregunté.

—No. Olvídalo —dijo sonriendo falsamente—. Bueno, el director dijo que debes lanzarte desde allí —señaló la baranda y a donde debía lanzarme—. El director dijo que quería que te lanzaras sin cables; ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar. Adiós. —Y, sin más, se fue y yo me dirigí a la baranda.

Cuando ya estaba ahí, escuche el ''acción'' y me lancé. El brazo me dolió con el impacto contra el colchón, pero lo ignoré porque director me dijo que lo había hecho mal y que debía hacerlo de nuevo. Asentí y de reojo vi a Tanya disfrutando mi escarmiento.

Lo repetí, al menos unas 10 veces más, mientras seguía recibiendo más comentarios rudos por parte del director y mi dolor de brazo iba en aumento. El director me gritó que había sido muy difícil conseguir ese lugar y que sólo lo hacía perder el tiempo. Yo sólo podía pedirle perdón y prometerle no volver hacerlo.

Cuando me disponía a hacerlo, un muchacho se dirigió al director y le dijo que no había problema con el tiempo porque el presidente lo había pedido. Aturdida por la información los miré a los dos y el muchacho dijo:

—Es más, allí viene —dijo señalando a alguien, aunque no veía por el gentío. Cuando se corrieron para dejarlo pasar quedé completamente en shock, no podía ser cierto, el presidente era... ¡El idiota!

Realmente estaba pasando esto. Me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mí y mi corazón se aceleró por el nerviosismo que sentía. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sé. Para el momento en que estaba frente a mí, el director me empujó a un lado y agaché mis ojos, pero sentía su mirada sobre mí.

—Es un honor, señor —dijo el director a Edward Cullen.

—Estaba viendo su trabajo y algo realmente me enojó y tenía que venir personalmente —señaló y yo levanté mi mirada. Vestía un traje con el que seguramente podría pagar la renta de un mes, y vi que me miraba.

Olvidé esos pensamientos y escuché al director decirle que eso era muy común, lo halagó por haber ido, mientras Edward sonrió y dijo:

—A ver, quiero que le quede claro —De pronto tomó mi mano y lo miré en shock—. No debe gritarle a la señorita Isabella Swan. Vi como la empujó hace un momento, y no debe hacerlo nunca más —dijo muy calmado mientras parecía que el director se moría de miedo—. Para mí, ella es una gran estrella. De hecho, soy su admirador número uno.

Yo, muy confundida, lo miré y vi en sus grandes orbes verdes algo que no supe que era. Me sonrió mirándome como si fuera algo importante para él y, sin poder evitarlo, lo observé completamente confundida.

* * *

**Tienen Calor o soy solo yo jajaj...**

***Seattle aclaro como muchas cosas en el fic porque se adapta de la novela coreana**

**...**

**Daniela ve la saca la cabeza de la cueva y queda cegada por la luz...**

**Ya se, no tengo excusas pero ustedes bien deben saber que se siente tener muchos digo MUCHOS exámenes no me exhorto pero necesito tiempo para que me quede bien, podrán ver que ya avanza la relación entre estos dos cabezotas, no mucho pero sirven pasos de tortuga.**

**Cambiando**** de tema, después de salir de la cueva vi algo que me dejo en shock, Reviews! Ohh así fueran solo dos casi lloro y les respondo:**

**Guest: Ojala supiera quien eres pero bueno, me encanta que ya la hayas visto porque es hermosa, ojala te guste mi principiante adaptación.**

**Fanny Mars: Hahah te mencione otravez, Me encanta que te guste de verdad y ojala te guste este capi. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**_covaric, Alexz Darcy Black, Mrs. Cullen-Grey, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, keibi, cariz10 Gracias bueno algunas por seguir mi historia y poner en alertas y otras mi de verdad chicas, gracias._**

**Por otro lado y muy sustancial: Vieron el comercial de DiorRob, creo que vi estrellitas, eso es todo.**

**Besos**

**DaniRainbow (Cambie mi nombre por un fic que me encanto ****locamente)**


End file.
